Acoustic instrumental musicians and singers who perform in large groups do not generally perform in small venues, especially outside of urban centers. The challenge of paying for a large number of musicians from the revenue generated by a small audience in such a small venue, combined with the difficulty of fitting a large group of performers (e.g., orchestral players combined with a large choir) onto a small stage generally eliminate such a performance from reasonable consideration.